Renfield
Renfield is the young secretary of Dr. Seward who has a strong interest in Vanessa Ives. Appearance and Personality Renfield is a man in his thirties, with a very neat appearance and friendly manners. Staid and refined in the workplace, as lascivious among the filthy streets of London, where he spends the money taken from the office of Dr. Seward to pay prostitutes. During a trance interrogation by Dr. Seward, it becomes clear that Renfield is a lonely, sad person who always felt ignored and uncared for. While it's probable that he paid prostitutes trying to feel something like intimacy and power, these escapades did not provide him with what he was truly looking for: A friend and parental figure. When Dracula captures him and turns him into a familiar with orders to spy on Vanessa, he gives him insight into his own feelings and desires, making Renfield obsessed with Vanessa Ives. Dracula elects him to be his "chosen one", providing him with special treats like allowing Renfield to feed from him or to feed before the others. While it remains unclear if Dracula acts this way because of an emotional connection to Renfield (for as a familiar, Renfield must do his master's bidding either way, making it unnecessary to buy him over), in some way Dracula fulfils Renfield's longing for a parental figure, making him eager to serve and turn his back on the wretched world that rejected him. Once fully transformed, Renfield shows the craving for blood and the disposition to wildness and violence characteristic for familiars. He also displays their typical disregard for society's norms. In trance though, it becomes apparent that the human, vulnerable side of him is still there. Deep inside, Renfield is horrified by what he has witnessed and what has become of him. Showing compassion, fear and remorse, he helps Dr. Seward by giving away Dracula's hiding place. The doctor's gentle and compassionate demeanor towards him brings to light Renfield's vulnerable nature, making him recognize that he wished for her to be his friend, and that this friendship might have saved him from ending up the way he did. History The secretary of Dr. Seward is a man with a lecherous vice that has led him directly into a vampire's den, where he was trapped by a vampire identifying himself as Dracula. Dracula expressed an interest in Vanessa Ives and tasked the man with spying on her.The Day Tennyson Died. Skills and Abilities * Enhanced Agility: Renfield developed increased agility after becoming a familiar.Ebb Tide * Enhanced Senses: By becoming a familiar, Renfield becomes less and less dependant on his glasses, finally discarding them completely. His other senses might be enhanced as well, as he for example seems to smell the blood within a person. Appearances Memorable Quotes Gallery PennyDreadful_302_1930.R.jpg renfield_drinking_blood_302.jpg renfield_and_vanessa.jpg Videos Penny Dreadful Patti Lupone & Sam Barnett on Dr. Seward & Renfield Season 3 Penny Dreadful - Samuel Barnett on Renfield Serving Dracula - Season 3 References Trivia * Like Dr. Seward, Renfield is also inspired by a character in Bram Stoker's novel Dracula, he was a patient in Dr. Seward's insane asylum in the novel, and also a servant of Dracula. Category:Characters Category:Penny Dreadful Characters Category:Season 3 Characters (Penny Dreadful) Category:Monsters